


let daddy help you, baby

by WondrousTidings



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Tyler, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Josh, whoops i sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousTidings/pseuds/WondrousTidings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for prompt: ty is a dom and meets josh at an airport</p>
            </blockquote>





	let daddy help you, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [twentyonepilots](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/twentyonepilots) collection. 



> sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin :)

Tyler let his eyes roam around JFK airport, taking in the bustling crowd moving around him. He’s dressed in his best suit, dark blue so navy it looks black. His sunglasses cover his eyes, freeing him to stare at passersby as he pleases. He loves to people-watch from the midst of crowds, letting the flow of people rush around him like water, in the middle of their problems and worries yet somehow separate. It helps with writing a lot, as well, choosing a person every few minutes to focus intently on, imagining their life, their troubles and anxieties. 

 

He’s just finished profiling a middle aged man (34, no spouse or children, upset with how his life turned out. He feels cheated, still in the naive mindset that life is supposed to be fair. How peculiar) when he catches sight of a young looking boy with violently pink hair sitting in a Starbucks. His eyes are currently crinkled, nearly closed with how hard he’s laughing, seemingly at something a red-headed girl had just said. Tyler cocks his head to the side, intrigued. The pretty boy is now wrapping obscenely plump lips around a straw, and Tyler is definitely gone.

 

He tries to calculate the chances of the pretty boy being gay, or at least somewhat interested in men, and comes up positive that there is no way this boy would not be interested if he approached. Smirking slightly, Tyler starts towards the Starbucks with long, confident strides. Tyler continues to keep his gaze on him, waiting for the pretty boy to look up and notice him. His assertive walk is slightly interrupted by the massive swirls of people surrounding him, repeatedly bumping into him and muttering half-hearted apologies. He doesn’t let his facial expression change, but internally, he’s scowling very angrily at them all. 

Upon arriving at the small cafe, Tyler hops in line, searching the vast menu for something good. He looks over slyly at the pretty boy, who is now finishing his drink with a disappointed sigh. Inspiration sparks when Tyler reaches the cashier, and he orders one caramel macchiato and one of, “Whatever that pink-haired boy over there had earlier.” Luckily the cashier has a fantastic memory, and whips up both drinks quickly, despite the long line.

 

Tyler grabs the two drinks, carefully pulling them close to his body to absorb their heat. All of a sudden, he’s nervous. It’s his old anxiety rising back up again, forcing him to take deep breaths as he works up the courage to talk to this  _ boy _ who has somehow brought Tyler back to his 25 year old self, still nervous about talking to people and afraid his work would never be good enough for anyone but his mother. 

 

He shakes his head determinedly before walking leisurely to the table where the pretty boy and his red-headed companion are casually conversing. He clears his throat slightly when he arrives, and when they look up at him, he practically shoves the drink in the pretty boy’s face. 

“I saw you finished. Figured you might like a new one,” he says, trying desperately to keep his nerves out of his voice. The boy looks surprised, accepting the drink with a careful hand, sipping lightly before humming contentedly. The girl looks between the boy and Tyler, a suspicious look appearing in her eyes. She glances at her watch, an exaggerated look of surprise on her face when she notices the time. 

 

“Josh, I’ve gotta run. My flight leaves in 20,” The pretty boy- _ Josh _ , Tyler corrects himself- begins to rise, as if to follow his friend, before she pushes him back down in his seat, saying, “It’s fine. There’s nothing to do at the terminal other than listen to whiny kids scream. I’ll see you when I get back, ‘kay?” Josh nods, giving her a hug from his seat before she pulls up the handle on her rolling suitcase, wiggling fingers flirtatiously behind her as she walks away, high heels clicking on the airport floor. 

 

Josh sips at his drink once more before remembering Tyler, towering above him. 

 

“Um...” he says eloquently, gesturing wildly to the seat in front of him. “You should sit,” he finshes, hiding his face in his drink once more. Tyler smirks as he slides into the chair across from Josh. He offers his hand, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a half-smile that he  _ knows  _ melts people, saying, 

“I’m Tyler.”

 

Josh puts his drink on the table before taking Tyler’s hand. His palm is soft and warm in Tyler’s grasp, and he smiles to himself, knowing he made a good choice. 

 

“Josh,” the other boy offers back, either unaware that Tyler had already guessed that or too polite to care.

 

Tyler made a  _ really  _ good choice.

 

Now, however, he had no idea how to convey his want to the boy in front of him. “You have good taste in coffee,” he begins awkwardly, indicating Josh’s drink. Josh looks at him, completely stone-faced, for a solid five seconds before he bursts out laughing, gripping his sides as he leans down to lay his head on the table, howling with laughter. Other patrons are looking over at him distastefully, but Tyler can’t help but crack up as well. When Josh lifts his head up to look at Tyler, his eyes are all crinkly again, his smile bright and innocent. 

 

“You buy a random stranger coffee, and that’s your pick-up line?” He gasps out between giggles. Tyler opens his mouth in mock anger. He slides his hands across the table, pressing his fingers into Josh’s. 

 

“Am I in a situation that requires pick-up lines?” 

 

Josh’s laughter tapers off a bit, sliding into something different.  _ Arousal,  _ Tyler’s brain provides helpfully. He turns his hands palms-up, letting Tyler draw designs between his calluses.

 

“Well. You’re quite a bit older than me,” Josh starts, smiling again (those fucking  _ eyes _ ) at Tyler’s look of outrage. “And you’re obviously rich,” he continues, to which Tyler responds with a confused look. Josh rolls his eyes. “You’re wearing a suit and tie at an airport. You obviously just got done with some kind of super fancy rich person meeting.” Tyler scoffs, because Josh hit the nail on the head. Tyler was on his way back to his apartment from a ‘super fancy rich person meeting’ when he had spotted Josh.

 

Josh takes a deep breath, meeting Tyler’s gaze. “You’re kind of acting like a sugar daddy right now,” he says, all in one breath. 

 

“A...sugar daddy,” Tyler says incredulously, eyes not leaving Josh’s face. 

 

“Yeah. You just bought me a coffee, now you’re sitting across from me acting like a blushing virgin when it’s obvious you want to fuck me,” he says indifferently. Tyler nearly chokes. He searches his mind for something to answer _ that _ with, something that didn’t make him appear woefully inexperienced. 

 

Inexperienced was one thing that Tyler Joseph is not. He has been around the circuit quite a few times, with guys and girls. But what he wants to do to the young boy sitting in front of him was nothing like anything he had ever done before. He wants to possess this boy, to  _ own  _ him. He wants the entire world to see that Josh belongs to  _ him. _

 

“A blushing virgin, huh?” Tyler says slyly, sliding his foot up Josh’s leg in false bravado.  _ What the absolute fuck am I doing,  _ he thinks to himself as his foot reaches the obvious tent in Josh’s pants. Josh eyes him, mouth curling up in a boyish smile. He leans across the table, pushing his half-finished drink aside as he whispers,

 

“Why don’t you prove me wrong, daddy?”

 

Tyler gulps air desperately, pants suddenly much too tight. He clutches Josh’s hands tightly in his before abruptly rising from his seat, dragging Josh with him. He weaves in and out of the crowd, practically shoving people out of his way as he marches Josh into the family bathroom. He locks the door behind them, throwing Josh up against the door, pinning his shoulders to the door. 

 

“You know how this is going to work?” Tyler asks quietly, pushing his face close to Josh’s. Josh whimpers.

 

“I’m going to tell you what to do, how to act, what to wear. Your entire life will be decided by me. I decide when you get fucked, and by who. In return, I buy you what you want. You have a place to stay whenever you’re in town-” Tyler suddenly realizes he has absolutely no idea where Josh lives. Josh smiles breathlessly against his lips. 

“I live in Hoboken,” Josh whispers quietly. Tyler can’t breathe, just looks at the boy in front of him. 

 

“Okay. Then you’ll have a place to stay whenever you’re in Manhattan,” Tyler responds, pushing his face further into Josh’s. Their foreheads are touching now, sweat mingling together on their faces. Josh leans the rest of the way in, pressing his lips against Tyler in a surprisingly chaste kiss. After a moment, though, Josh splits his lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss and pushing roughly against Tyler. He moans into the younger boy's mouth, before catching himself and pulling back. 

“No,” he growls, shoving Josh’s hips against the door with his hand. Tyler rests his head on Josh’s shoulder, trying to slow his racing thoughts. 

 

“I’m not having sex with you in an airport bathroom,” he pants roughly. Josh whines obscenely, his head rolling back and hitting the door with a loud  _ clunk.  _ Tyler almost feels bad for him, before he remembers that he’s the one in charge. 

 

“Baby boy, I’m sorry, but when I fuck you, it’s gonna be so special,” he whispers softly into Josh’s ear. Josh whimpers softly. 

 

“Daddy, please, need your cock,” he whispers, barely above audible. Tyler moans and shoves his hips into Josh’s, unable to restrain himself. 

 

“God, yeah, I will baby boy, just not right now. You gotta wait.” With willpower he doesn’t even know he has, Tyler pulls away from Josh, watching as he slips slightly against the wall. He rolls his head from side to side, moaning wantonly. 

 

“Daddy, daddy, please, God, I need your cock so bad. Your baby boy needs your cock, daddy, need it so bad,” Josh is mumbling incoherently at this point, a whispered stream of  _ daddy  _ and  _ please.  _ Tyler watches him carefully. 

 

“I will take you home. I will lay you out on my bed. I will open you up so, so slowly. I will fuck you into the headboard. But you will not touch yourself between now and then. You will come when I tell you to, not when you want to. Understand?” Tyler asks quietly. Josh moans absurdly loud, but soon quiets as the orders from Tyler set in. Finally, after several minutes, Josh is calm enough to open his eyes and pay attention to what Tyler is saying. 

 

“Okay, yeah, we should go home now,” Josh whispers, turning around to unlock the door, scrabbling at the handle. Tyler laughs slightly, removing Josh’s hands in order to properly open the door. 

 

“Let daddy help you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoops  
> EDIT: if you enjoyed this, you should check out the kinky bandom prompt meme 2k16! it's filled with gross shit like this!! lets sin together!


End file.
